Everything is not as it seems
by d-r-u-1-d
Summary: Its been a year since I last saw Rhydian, things have been unbelievably boring since his departure. Then things took a turn for the better, or so I thought. Review please i like knowing if people actually want me to carry on. Thank
1. Chapter 1

I was running my usual route to school, there was something different in the air that day but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. I run this route at least twice a day; I could probably do it blind folded. I would have to ask Shan and Tom if they wanted to see that, so I made a mental note of it.

Shan hadn't succeeded in getting the wolves protected, she thought if she could then maybe we could run free as a pack and not have be cooped up in the basement. She knew I didn't like the basement, before and after the full moon all I would do is complain about how cramped it was and that all I wanted to do was run free. In the bottom of my heart I knew I didn't want that, I didn't want to run free not without Rhydian.

Tom was trying his best to fill the part of Rhydian he would meet me before school in the woods and run alongside me. He ran so hard but I was always so much faster that we often lost each other and had to meet back up at the school gates were we agreed to meet if he ever got lost. This was mostly every day.

Every day I wondered how Rhydian was, whether he was coping with being a wild Wolfblood. Of course he was I thought to myself, He probably doesn't even give you a second thought. It pains me not to be near him, I think of all the times we spent together and wonder if I had done something different then maybe he would have stayed.

The words Tom said when Rhydian left still ring freshly in my ears "He loved you Maddy, you do know that?" If he 'loved' me then why did he leave me in the first place? I could smell Tom up ahead he wasn't far away now.

There was another scent leading in the opposite direction. A Wolfblood. I had to follow it what if it was Rhydian! But Tom will be worried where I am, my curiosity to see if it was Rhydian overpowered my worry for Tom so I headed in the other direction. No other Wolfbloods have come into these forests since Rhydian left so this is quite unusual.

My mind was fluttering with hope and excitement that I might see _my_ Rhydian again. My thoughts were going wild with anticipation and I haven't been down this route since Rhydian left, so my hope was growing by the second. Before I had time to finish my thought I was on the floor, my forehead smacked on a log.

I groaned hoping I wasn't in too much of a state; I patted up my body checking if I was hurt anywhere. Just grazed palms and mud stains on my jeans luckily, I felt something wet move down the edge of my hair line. I prayed to myself it wasn't blood me mam would freak out so would Tom and Shan probably. I ran my finger down the wet substance on the side of my face bought my finger up to my eyes. I grunted in disgust, I then gently prodded up the side of my face trying to find the source of the blood. It was just inside my hair line, would be easy to hide thank god, I decided to deal with it when I got into school as I could feel I was getting closer to Rhydian.

I burst through the forest into an open field, suddenly blinded but my eyes adjusted quickly, I never realised how dark it was on the moor. I could see a figure in the distance the outline of it looked like Rhydian. It must be Rhydian surely my eyes would not forsake me, I would never forget him I know every inch.

I started running towards him, but he stayed put. Was he not happy to see me? As I got nearer I pushed myself to go faster but my legs couldn't take anymore and collapsed beneath me. I stumbled as I tried to get back on my feet and running towards him once again. I looked up he was coming near; he was always faster at running than me.

"RHYDIAN" I called out managing to get back onto my feet feeling a little dazed. There was blood down the right sleeve of my jacket, I didn't think I was still losing blood from that fall, I was too distracted to check. I ran on my upper body lurching forward every couple of meters, would this field never end?

He was only centimetres away now his bold blue eyes staring down at me. He looked to the left fear crossing his face but only for a moment, there is nothing in that direction anyway so I disregarded it, I was too ecstatic to care.

Our gaze finally broke and we crashed into each other's arms wrapping around one another in a tight embrace until we didn't know whose limb was whose. I turned my head putting my lips close to his ear inhaling once before I spoke.

"Don't you _ever_ leave me again Rhydian Morris" I whispered as harshly as I could give the situation. We left it a few minutes, or was it seconds I didn't know anymore I was so overwhelmed time eluded me. He broke our tight hold on each other and stood arms length away, firm hands still on my shoulders. His blue eyes staring deep into mine, lighting up as the sun started peeking through the clouds.

"Maddy I'm so sorry" Guilt entwined within every word he said. What did he have to be guilty about? He had come back, for me.

Figures started to emerge on all sides of me, hunters. I growled at Rhydian my eyes turning yellow. He should be sorry, no; he should be more than sorry! What has he done! I could feel myself losing control adrenaline pumping through my veins. I have to get out of here somehow, might as well do it in wolf form.

"Maddy they have my family, what else was I supposed to do?" He muttered concern increasing with every word. Oh I don't know, I thought to myself maybe not get me killed! One of them was coming closer, dragging two bodies behind him.

"Here's your freaks back" he hissed shoving them towards Rhydian "It didn't take much for you to give up the girl did it?"


	2. Chapter 2

None of the hunters even looked remotely surprised when I wolfed out, they're not even hesitating to come towards me. I suppose I don't know how long they had Rhydians family; the wild ones can't really control themselves. Or maybe they were looking for Wolfbloods, but why specifically me?

After Rhydian and his precious family got a safe distance away, they turned towards me with apologetic faces. They lingered at the side of the field watching the hunters gather around me. Rhydian was facing away; he should be watching this, watching what he had done to me.

I bet they would enjoy this, it wasn't enough that they stole him from me but now they had sentenced me to death. Supposed that's better than a lifetime never seeing Rhydian again. Maybe he had some elaborate plan to help me escape; I hope he did because I really do not want to die. I was so deep in thought, I didn't see it coming.

Something sharp pierced my neck; I stared in Rhydians direction frightened for my life, fear cursing through my veins. The last thing I remember is changing back and with the last bit of my strength reaching out for Rhydian but he was nowhere to be found.

The sedative must have worn off because when I awoke we were on the move. I don't know how long they wanted me to stay unconscious for so I stayed quiet, not wanting to get shot of sedative again.

I sniffed up trying to grasp an idea of where we were. I don't recognise this smell, there's something strange about it. I strained my ears trying to hear anything other than the sound of my own heart beat. Nothing. Where were we going? There wasn't even anywhere to look out of, I was getting restless. I was close to wolfing out but then a hatch opened.

The black in my veins vanished but I kept just on the brink of transforming. I had gotten a lot better at controlling it. I stared out with my yellow eyes into the darkness. A small light came on and a figure was unveiled. He was tall, slender; his clothes were tight and all black. He stared down at me, I couldn't really see his face as it was still mostly dark. He must have sensed my fear because after a while he spoke.

"I won't hurt you" His voice was husky and the way he said it made me calm right down, like I was under a spell.

When my eyes resided to their normal colour he fully opened the hatch so I could get out. When I got out I looked around, it was basically just like my box but, bigger. Still a hint of something strange in the air but I couldn't put my nose on it.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked cautiously taking my time with each word.

"You'll just have to wait and see" he laughed playfully. His eyes flashed yellow as he gave me a wink.

He's a Wolfblood! The strange smell, that's him, he doesn't smell like a typical Wolfblood. I'll ask him about it if we ever get to talk alone. Before that time comes I won't think about it, pretend it didn't even happen. Though I was in shock so I returned to box I was locked in previously to ponder about it some more.

We stopped suddenly and the door swung open, the boy leapt out making little to no noise as he touch the ground. He waited by the door for me arm outstretched, taking my hand like a delicate flower to help me out the unexpectedly high cage.


	3. Chapter 3

There is a big warehouse, massive. We walked inside anything you do echo's around the whole place, maybe I only hear it because of the whole amazing hearing. They showed me where they will keep me, in a little storage room in the back, it's quite cold, but there is enough room for about 4 people to lie out so it wasn't cramped. I have to have a guard with me at all times; the guy who helped me down from the cage seemed to have been assigned to me. He was nice enough, so I didn't make any complaints.

The first night I was terrified I was trying to keep a solid mask of no emotion on but I think fear was seeping through. My guard took me to my cell early; I think he could tell I couldn't stand to be around those people any longer. I thought I would get treated worse. When I got to my cell he came in with me. I hovered around the entrance finally spitting out

"Are you actually coming in?" it came out harsher than I anticipated; I wish I never said anything now.

"Obviously, did you not get the orders 'guarded at all times'?" Using the same unappealing tone I used previously, but there was a hint of mocking underlying it.

I grunted and stepped aside from the door way allowing him in.

"What's your name?" I needed information, my best bet was to befriend this guard, might as well start with pleasantries.

"Ianto" he said putting on a think welsh accent and extending his arm in my direction. After a minute he realised I wasn't going to shake his hand so placed it back at his side.

I walked in and crouched in the furthest corner from the door. The room had a strange chill about it, that didn't seem like it would go. Ianto came in gently shutting the door behind him. He was good looking, even more so then Rhydian. Why do I compare everyone to Rhydian, I'm probably never going to see him again.

"I wonder what they will do to me here" I blurted out the last part not realising I had said my thought out loud until it was already out.

Ianto looked at me surprised one eyebrow raised "They aren't going to hurt you, that's for sure"

A sweeping calm filled the room I felt like all my worries melted away.

Ianto spoke again this time in a kinder tone, trying to make small talk.

"What's your name?"

"Maddie" I replied a little hesitant thinking where is he taking this?

"Does it ever hurt?"

"Does what hurt?" Wondering what in hell he was talking about.

"When you, you know change.."

"Oh um," He caught me off guard I was really not expecting that. I had to rack my brain to think of an answer, I didn't actually know. "Well, uh, there is a sort of pain during the transformation but you sort of completely forget after you have fully transformed" That should keep him quiet.

He was staring at the wall intently, thinking this new information over. I started to move toward the middle of the room to get a blanket. When you're not near a fire you realise how cold it really is.

I went over to Ianto handing him a blanket as I sat down next to him. He was surprisingly warm, so I tried to edge closer without making it noticeable. He turned to me and smiled whilst trying to rearrange the blankets so most of them were on me. I leaned my head against the wall despite the coldness of it I fell into a fast slumber.

Rhydian helped me escape this was it I was free we were running and running but they were catching up with us Rhydian held me close and gave me a final passionate kiss as we hear two shots being fired. Trying to out run them but the finally they caught up with us

I awoke suddenly soaked in sweat, and with Iantos hand in mine. I pulled it free and proceeded to kick the blankets off us. I realised then that it was still dark out, but Ianto had already started to stir. He sat up looking dazed then glanced down at me with a sleepy grin on his face. He lay down again his eyes half close then began to speak.

"Who's Rhydian?" He said in his sleepy voice that hadn't been used for hours. How did he know his name?

"You called it out while you were asleep" then added "that's why I'm asking" He just answered the question I was thinking, that was a bit strange. I didn't want to answer so I pretended I was asleep. I can't believe I called out his name.


	4. Chapter 4

I managed to get back to sleep after that little confrontation, although my dreams were riddled with scenarios where me and Rhydian found each other again but shortly after were torn apart and every time it shattered my heart.

Ianto gently shook me; it was enough to wake me as I was just coming out of another one of my heart breaking dreams. I slowly sat up looking at Ianto in the morning light, it's the first look I've had of him that wasn't with artificial light and he is breath taking, he has an indescribable beauty.

He looked cleaner then yesterday so I presume there is somewhere I can wash. I stood up in my sodden clothes and walked to the door, then realising I had no clue where we were or where anything was. I slowly turned around looking at my feet fiddling with my hands behind my back I looked up; every time I look at him I swear he gets more beautiful.

"Is there anywhere where I can wash?" I slowly look up at him while tracing a small circle on the ground with my right foot.

"Yes, but you might as well change into these first" He paused to throw a little pile of clothes bundled into a ball. "You can wash after your training." With that he swiftly turned and walked out of the room.

I proceeded to untangle the clothes from one another, just simple inexpensive clothes. A tight black spaghetti strap top, loose baggy shorts which were also black, a big grey hoodie, plain white socks, some hand-me-down trainers that were extremely dirty and fresh underwear. I laid them all out neatly and took a step back examining the clothes. They looked like they would all fit me perfectly, apart from the hoodie. There was only one way to find out.

I was just pulling the spaghetti strap top over my head when I heard the door open. I didn't think there was a time limit on when I had to be dressed! I heard the door quickly close. It must have been Ianto, he's just seen me in my bra! I fumble around for a while putting the hoodie on, I hear steps coming towards the door.

"Are you decent?" It was Ianto that saw me, I could tell by the tone of his voice. I burst into fits of laughter.

"Yes, yes come in" I manage out between the laughs. Ianto come in, lightly laughing himself. I decided to just forget about Ianto walking in, didn't want things to get even more strange between us. I also still needed information; I can't forget my second objective. The first being to escape from here.

"Where exactly are we?" I asked in an innocent tone, staring straight into his eyes to see if he would lie.

"Wales" He said followed by a small smile. Not a lie, but not the whole truth.

"Where exactly in wales?"

"Ah" He paused for a short time probably thinking in what way I could use this information to escape, because he know I really do not want to be here "Now that's classified" He came to the conclusion that I could use it to escape and I probably could. With the he walked out the door.

I was puzzled for a few seconds wondering whether I was meant to follow him or stay in here. Then Ianto head popped round the door.

"You coming or what?" He said with a cheesy grin on his face. I sighed and followed him out the door; I was taken aback for a second. Most of the warehouse had been turned into a gym. Apart from the place nearest the entrance to the warehouse, there was just a black wall covering that area. How did they do all this without making any noise? Ianto was standing close enough to me to hear my question without me having to move.

"What's all this for?" I asked in a hushed tone so no one else would hear.

"It's all for you"


	5. Chapter 5

Me? Me! What the hell was I going to do with a gym? I'm a wolfblood for god sake I don't need to get bulked up. I turn into a wolf don't they realise this?

"Why is it for me?" I could feel the anger building up inside me "Why did you kidnap me? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON" Ianto started to try and calm me down, so I punched him in the face. I shouldn't even be here; I should be at home with my family with Shan and Tom.

I was pacing infront of Iantos body, which was still flat out on the ground. I remember someone shouting that I had a good right hook after Ianto had gone down. I'll tell him I'm sorry later, I didn't realise I was so strong. The lead of the group came over to me and told me to sit I did as he asked. He had crooked teeth and a stained t-shirt and his breath smelt like alcohol and cigarettes, disgusting.

"Are you calm now sweetheart?" He asked in a condescending tone also running his hand down my arm. How dare he call me sweetheart, how dare he touch me.

"Fine." I snapped back pulling my arm away as quick as I could.

"Better get to training then, you have a strategy ok you have to stick to this when you're in the cage."

I quickly interrupt him "Theres going to be a cage?"

"People will bet on who they will think will win. And obviously because you're only a little girl they will think it's easy to kill you off as it's a fight to the death. You stay human for the first part then around when he starts to get smug wolf out and rip his head off, you got it sweetheart?"

''I HAVE TO KILL?''

''Yes but by the time were done with you it'll just be a normal thing you're going to be a whole new person when you leave.''

Ianto was coming round, I didn't care about him anymore. He could have told me I was going to be turned into a death machine people will bet on. I need to find a way out of here, I will not kill someone just so they can have extra money.

Ianto sat up staring me dead in the eye, I turned away and walked back into the little room. I slammed the door, screamed and punched the wall. They can't do this no way, surely my mam should have found me by now?

"Come on out sweetheart, we have work to do" I don't even know his name. I think I heard someone call him Rhys once.

I reluctantly left the little room, as I came out I was greeted by twins. Never seen these two before, they must have been keeping quiet. They introduced themselves the larger one was named Jack and the smaller one Owen. Jack was extremely muscular, it wasnt natural he looked like he could lift a car he had spiky hair and sports clothes on that smelt of sweat. Owen had shaggy hair and looked like more of a spectator than someone who participated. Although he still smelt terrible, these men really do not keep up with their hygiene.


End file.
